This application relates to a vehicle sunshade that accordion folds to an open position such that it does not require space outside of an envelope defined by the sunroof when in the open position.
Vehicle sunroofs are provided in many modem vehicles. A typical sunroof has a transparent sunroof panel that is moved between open and closed positions within a vehicle roof. In the open position, the sunroof panel is moved outwardly of the opening in the roof, and typically into a space rearward of the roof opening. The space is typically above the headliner but beneath the roof.
Sunroofs are also provided with a sunshade. The sunshade moves with the sunroof panel and selectively blocks sunlight coming through the sunroof panel. Thus, if the occupant of the vehicle does not wish to be exposed to sunlight through the sunroof panel, the sunshade is closed, blocking sunlight. When the sunroof panel is moved to its open position, the sunshade typically moves with the sunroof panel into the retracted open position.
However, there are times when the occupant would like the sunroof panel closed, but would also like sunlight to pass into the cab of the vehicle. Thus, the sunshade is movable relative to the sunroof panel to its own open position. Typically, the sunshade slides as a planar member rearwardly of the opening in the roof. At the same time, the sunroof panel is within its normal space. Thus, to accommodate movement of the sunshade to its open position, there must be room to accommodate the sunshade to move rearwardly relative to the sunroof panel.
Of course, in modern vehicle design, efficient use of space is a very clear design directive. Thus, it would be desirable not to have the requirement of additional space for movement of the sunshade to its open position between the headliner and roof.
In one proposed sunshade, the sunshade xe2x80x9crollsxe2x80x9d into a receptacle. While this proposed sunshade does not require the space in the area mentioned above, it would be desirable to simplify the arrangement.
In a disclosed embodiment of this invention, a collapsible sunshade accordion folds to an open position at which it is still generally within the projected area of the sunroof panel. Thus, additional space is not required between the headliner and the vehicle roof. Instead, the sunshade is received in its open position, generally within the projected area defined by the glass panel.
Again, in the preferred embodiment, the sunshade has an accordion fold design such that it may be folded to at least one side of the sunroof panel. In a more preferred embodiment, there are two halves to the sunshade, each of which accordion fold to opposed sides, and most preferably to lateral sides of the sunroof panel.
In further details, the collapsible sunshade moves with the sunroof panel, and includes guide pins that are received in a slot in a frame for the sunroof panel. The guide pins are preferably mounted on selected ones of the accordion folds, and do not need to be associated with each accordion fold. Further, some locking structure preferably snaps the two sunshade halves together when in the closed position.
These and other features of the present invention may be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.